


Spencer/Caleb one shot.

by AmethystWolfie90



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystWolfie90/pseuds/AmethystWolfie90





	Spencer/Caleb one shot.

Spencer's pov.  
I pull into the driveway of my childhood home, it's nice to be back for a little while. “Hey babe, you want our stuff in the barn house right?” Caleb asks. I park the suv and smile at him. “yes. We'll have more privacy that way” i say as i wink at him while licking my bottom lip softly. When Caleb finishes carrying in our luggage I hand him a beer “what do we want for dinner?” i ask. He takes a long sip of his beer, wipes his lips with the back of his hand and smirks. “Hmm well I don't know about dinner but I do want to eat my girlfriend.” he says in a very suggestive tone, while he wraps his arms around me and starts gently kissing my cheek and along my neck. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and turn my head so that our lips lock gently, i kiss him slowly and softly. He picks me up and walks to the bedroom kissing me deeper as we get closer to the bed, I lick his bottom lip and gently bite it. He lays me on the bed and takes off his shirt. I stare at his muscular dark chest and abs, he's mesmerizing. (Just fucking take me already Caleb, I'm sick of having a boyfriend who won't put out.) He lays on me gently and nibbles on my ear, while i unbutton my short sleeve black button down shirt. He helps me take off my shirt and slides his fingers gently down my sides. “mmm Spence” he moans gently while kissing my lips hungrily. “Oh Caleb, make love to me?” i plead in a soft and faint voice. He pulls back, only slightly but he pulled back. “Spencer..” he starts as he stands up and I grab my shirt from the floor and throw it back on. “look i think we should take this slow.” he looks away as he says it. I look at him with tears of frustration in my eyes “Caleb we've been dating for almost half a year now and we're adults, it's not like we owe Toby or Hanna anything. They've both probably slept with at least one other person by now.” he looks away in anguish and says “spencer, this isn't about Hanna or Toby. This is about us and this is what I need okay? I need time.” I look at him with a sick feeling in my stomach “yeah, alright. I don't need time Caleb, I'm in love with you. But you do you.” he pulls me into him for a soft and gentle hug. “alright well, I'll leave first thing in the morning then.” he starts throwing his stuff back into his suitcases as i watch him while my heart breaks because i know that after tomorrow him and i will never be together again. “Caleb if you love Hanna, you should chase her.” he looks at me hurt and like I'm crazy. “she's engaged spencer.” he says in a almost faint voice. “she called it off Caleb, she still loves you.”


End file.
